


Switch au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Bad Ideas, F/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, nothing creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty never liked magic. She thinks is dangerous and thought she would never had to deal with it, however, thanks to her own actions and a bit of Zaorva being a troll. Kitty now has magic and needs help to control it. Who will be the best teacher in this case?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kitty e Wanda (mentorship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: This idea comes to me thanks to some fanarts and some talks. What am I doing? Honestly, no idea. But I´m doing something. BTW, this is a mix of Ultimate and 616. A new au here.

Her skin is wet, completely so. Her cold sweat covers all spots of her body. Boisterous sounds assault her ear-her eyes see unfocused and dubious figures coming near her form- as the voices, sounds are still enigmatic to her form. Suddenly, a loud honk forces her eyes to locate a big van and a man - if her eyes have the strength to see something so bleary- and her eyes saw the crimson circle and can only reply. "w-what?" with such feeble tone cementing the fact the others sure must haven´t heard.

"Call HER now. We found" she can hear someone giving orders. Someone familiar. And she sees a form of a blonde woman-oh, she can see the logo of quartet fantastic. Is Sue Storm- near the circle and muttering something. She can´t hear well.

"Don´t worry....you´re safe...Kitty" is all she managed to get before she closes her eyes again.

________________________________________________________________________________________

(2 hours before)

One Kitty Pryde is forming a circle in what used to be Dr. Stranger´s old apartment- the man moved out years ago and never look back- and aggressive fixing the symbols in the view. And huffing in and out. She clenches her teeth for a moment and only speaks once the digital watch-the the only thing she brought with her- marked 00:00 and then finally speaks. 

"I summon, the begin, not the end. I summon the harbinger of life. Venus, heed my call" Kitty repeats those words 3 times and waits impatiently - tapping her foot away from the circle to not mess out her work of art- until someone taps her shoulders.

"You know, I´m pretty easy to summon...no need to go so archaic" and there is Venus. The Herald. With her long fiery hair-metaphorically speaking now-her dress covering what it must but showing a lot of her skin and her smug expression. "So, little mortal, what you want?" she looks up and down to Kitty. "A new sense of fashion?"

Kitty ignored Venus. At least, this question. "No, I want to sue Zaorva for taking my face. She uses my face and does whatever she wants" and Venus does the only sensible thing.

She giggles. Flicks her forehead and then speaks. "You´re supposed to be smart...that is pretty much dumb" and Venus shakes her head amused. "You are out of luck...She-Hulk is solving a conflict between Pheonix and Galaticus...time is relative" Venus responds and shurgs off.

Kitty is not caring. "Then I want to talk with Zaorva." and Venus stops smiling. "You´re being dumb here...but" she lifts her hand as her once brown eyes change into something azzure. "what you know, Zaorva is also amused...ok, little mortal..." and summoning somewhat ancient staff- mind you, out of thin air- Venus pushes Kitty to the circle without any struggle.

And Kitty is down on the rabbit hole, so to speak.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The beginning is never static. The Neverending is in constant change if you look closely. Nothing remains the same. And Kitty has no mind- a dangerous thing to admit concerning an Outer God and you- to admire the beauty of Neverending. Kitty has no mind to do anything but survive and talk with Zaorva.

The sky is in a greenish shade-one that seems familiar to Kitty and at the same time is completely new- as she´s holding to her dear life on something - something soft and squeeze. And her eyes land on an azzure tentacle. The origin and no end.

"What?"

And a booming voice responds. Amused. In higher spirits and all its attention goes direct to Kitty. "You were wanting to talk with me, right...here I´m, Kitty Pryde. Oh, right..." and the voice stops and Kitty looks to a version of herself- donning with something blue. Not sure if is a dress or a robe, and at the moment, it doesn´t matter- as a face similar to hers is speaking now. "Hello, Kitty. You want to sue me?" and she treats as is a joke.

(It isn´t? Humanity is a fun joke for some Outer Gods. Humanity is a great way to kill time for others)

Kitty let go of the tentacle-better not try to understand how Zaorva is- and summons her courage again. "Why you bless that union?" and Zaorva didn´t respond and Kitty continues. "Peter Parker was taken ...by that thing...why?"

And now Zaorva answers putting a finger-Kitty´s finger. And there´re some implications here that she chooses to ignore- making a silent gesture to Kitty. Kitty/Zaorva will explain. "Peter Parker falls in love with the Felicia Hardy of my dimension. If you think this love was caused because of her tits..." Zaorva never breaks eye contact. "you´re wrong! Now...let me answer some of your questions that height in your soul"

Kitty wonders if she can even speak against. Even if she truly wanted. Could she do it?

"Felicia Hardy of the dimension where I live is not human as you noticed but rather the void" Kitty looks even more frightening. "The void has plans to Spiderman...He´s not being forced to be with this version of Felicia nor will be hurt, again, he has plans for this version of Spiderman"

And she continues. "Spiderman of your dimension jump the interdimensional portal on his own free will. No void, no Felicia tempted him to do so...only his desire to escape the mess of this dimension"

And to conclude. "And why I use your face? Because of Katherine Anne Pryde...I was you a long time ago. I can be a bit nostalgic" and a cute smile plays on Zaorva´s face. "And if you want to sue me" she is obviously mocking now. "She-Hulk is dealing with a big problem with Pheonix and Galaticus"

Kitty gulps unsure of her next step. A tentacle shows up. Several.

"Not so fast, little mortal, while I´m amused you wanted to sue me...would be another one to my criminal file" Kitty makes a wtf expression even if she´s still aware of the tentacles. " you did something really dumb and I´m a bit disappointed as well...so, I´ll punish you"

Her eyes change to a crystal tone of blue. She´s smiling in such a serene way. "You´re bold, as you´re judgemental, brash and always look down on magic users...well, that´s a bit hypocrite of you, isn´t it?"

And her view is just darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

And Kitty opens her eyes in a blink. So fast and registering how the ceiling facing her is not the one she is used to. This is not the X-men´s mansion. Not the old apartment of Dr. Strange and not a hospital. Where is she?

"Ah, you wake up!" a voice carries from above. She shivers thinking is Zaorva again- her voice is different from the last time- and her eyes land to the right to see a woman -donned from heads to toes with crimson- hovering in the air in a lotus position.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kitty replies taking a grip on her situation. The woman´s age seems lost to Kitty- either she has 1000 years, which wouldn´t be the first time Kitty meet an immortal, or she has a normal age- opens her eyes and slowly comes down to the ground.

"I´m the Sorceress Supreme of this dimension. Still Scarlet Witch, I fought tooth and nails to keep my title to let go so easily and my name is Wanda Maximoff. You´re Kitty Pryde" Wanda answers for Kitty as she didn´t know who she is. "and you´re in Salem, my house now"

Kitty sits on the now identified as the couch and looks around. There´s nothing suspicious on as far her eyes- tired as they are- can register. "What happened?"

Wanda clap her hands and took a deep breath. "Lots of things happen in the 2 days you were in a comma. Oh, I´ll come there. First off, Jean Grey, the woman who was sleeping with Wolverine behind Scott´s back and then sleeping with Scott behind ...did many bad things earning the wrath of Pheonix...the Firebird would have burned all the X-men, however, Jean in a moment of clarity decides to sacrifice herself in exchange to all X-men´s safety. Pheonix agrees!" and Wanda looks at Kitty´s face.

Kitty and Jean aren´t that much friendly towards each other, in fact, quite the opposite...but, knowing Jean sacrifice herself to save others is something Kitty isn´t ready.

"Then, Logan didn´t take this well and jump into a Vulcan. Yes, that happened. Prof X´s lies are exposed and people start to side with the mutants in the social media" Wanda frowns at that. "sure, when I took the mantle people to side with my people too...but that didn´t lead the Romani people to live well, not all of them"

"Oh...anything else?" Kitty asked and Wanda nods.

"Spiderman renounces his residence in this dimension and is living in a new dimension with Felicia Hardy" Kitty inhales loudly and didn´t say anything. Wanda carries on. "The Avengers as well X-men will never be friends, but, once Tony Stark is out of the picture...again, they won´t be friends" and now she lowers her head and exhales. "Magneto was killed in the most ironic way...a Jewish community of New York killed him as Magneto was ready to murder everyone, mutants, and humans for his view"

Kitty opens her mouth and closes. "I´m sorry"

Wanda didn´t say much about this part. "The Quartet fantastic located and killed Madame Hydra and Red Skull on the same day"

"And then...come to you. You´re either the dumbest or bravest soul I ever meet. You managed to get an audience with the Mother of all magic. What you two talk I don´t know and if you don´t wish to say is alright...but, you must know...." Wanda now narrows her eyes sitting in front of Kitty and level her eyes to the young woman. "what you truly think of magic?"

"I ...never liked"

"Well, congratulations, Kitty...Zaorva loves ironic punishment and now you´ve magic powers" and as Kitty lifts her hands Wanda adds. "You can wrap reality just like me"

Kitty shivers and tries to deny, but, as her hands glow a pinkish light. Kitty knew in her heart, without a doubt, what truly happened. "And what I do?"

"You have options, Kitty. You can go away and return to the X-men" Wanda doesn´t hide her disappointment with the X-men-was an Avenger thing or something else?- "and figure out the magic on your own...is your choice. Or, you can be here and I can teach you how to use safely without hurting anyone or yourself"

And Kitty adds. "I must choose now?"

"No, you have options and time, something I never had...and more importantly, if you want to talk...I´m here ´cause I know and did some pretty dumb things in my youth...you´re not on even top 10"

And Kitty takes a decision. The X-men have an open vacancy and Nightcrawler wonders what happened to Kitty to give up on the X-men- is how he sees it- to go to a magic academy. "Something fishy...and I don´t trust Scarlet Witch nor any Sorcerer Supreme"


	2. part 2

N/A: An idea that punches into my mind without any kindness. So, here we go. I´m trying to make Kitty more mature here and human-not sure if it will be like that, but, hey once you have a literal encounter with an OUTER GOD, you kind have to change and for once to better- So here we go.

The watch hands of the big clock are stuck. Ororo Monroe can glance at the watch and wonder if is worth fixing it. "Is forever stuck 10:20. And yet..." her fingers are touching the teacup gingerly as her blue eyes direct to the young woman in front of her. "We have lots of talks to do, Kitty. And can you let me go first?" and Kitty, wearing a red sweater only nods, Ororo needs to recollect what happened 48 hours ago. Ororo needs to recollect and not let her brain melt by all the shenanigans issued.

"Pheonix and Galaticus show up..." her Ororo let a final exhale of breath and continues to gingerly touch her teacup. "Jean Grey, for what I can understand, did something that ruined Pheonix´s chance to win a bet" there´s a bitterness in her tone that´s not usual to Ororo- at least, not that Kitty ever witnesses the Weather Godness being like that. Then again, when Kitty can´t point fingers- "I´d not know what the bet was nor what Jean did that ruined Pheonix´s chance to win...but I do know that..."

And Ororo closes her eyes and her entire face seems clenched at this mere memory. "If you want ...you can stop...Wanda, I mean, Scarlet Witch gave me the recapitulation of the last 48 hours" noticing the expression. Kitty adds. "I have a story to tell too"

"I need to tell this..." Ororo states too proudly. "Pheonix was angry at us for the failure and would have burned us to ashes...And then, jean, the possible most selfish and arrogant person I ever see in my entire life...made a deal with Pheonix. Her life for ours." Ororo´s head inclined to the right-there´s a photo where Jean Grey possed. There´s some mean expressions and somewhat sadness in the faces of those closer of Jean Grey- "And Pheonix accepted and we´re sent back here"

"I..." Kitty tries to say but Ororo shakes her head. "Logan tried to kill himself via death by Vulcan. It was a total failure. Scott..." she shakes her head. She can´t say how broken this man is. "Prof X was arrested for crimes against humanity and for once, by a sheer miracle, people aren´t hating us...." and Ororo can´t help a smirk plays on her face. "ironically enough, Prof X manages to hate mutants and humans by being the most despicable man in the planet"

And now, Kitty measured, she can share her strange tale. "Ok, Ororo...as I mentioned, Scarlet Witch told me this" an eyebrow rose and bad rumors about Dr. Stranger- he dated and married one of his students before his timeless death- Kitty has to defend Scarlet Witch here. "She´s not peeping on us nor is a pervert" Well, if she has her kinks she sure hides well.

And Kitty tells a story about a dumb girl who saw the boy she liked leaving this dimension with another girl-Kitty is merciful to çeave the part where the girl is not a girl nor human- and how she made a circle summon Zaorva´s Herald. How that leads to a meeting with Zaorva herself and how this change her-in many ways- Her fingers waddle and appear some pink glow.

Ororo let go of the teacup. She pushes her chair and says in a high tone. "You could have been killed. You could have been devoured or worse...and we wouldn´t even know..." her eyes are white as the lightning bolts are playing in her fingers. In her eyes. "Why you did something so dumb?"

"I´m just a teenager...I´d dumb things too...is not only the adults" Kitty jokes and Ororo showing even a fraction of her powers are scary. Ororo hugging Kitty and crying is much worse.

"You could have been killed, Kitten. Do you hear me?"

"I´m so sorry, Ororo." Kitty only notices her own tears as her brown- and puffy eyes- are looking at Ororo´s blue eyes as her hand is cleaning her tears. Both women cry. Both women laugh and the watch arm is still halted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty saw new faces in the X-men. Betsy Braddock, for example, is a new face and name. And unlike the others never had the chance to form any solid opinion about Jean Grey- Gratitude for saving everyone´s lives is a given. But she doesn´t think Jean is a god nor the worst. Again, Betsy is really new here- and notices the presence of one indigo furry man.

"Kurt!" and she tackles him into a hugging. His fur is so soft like velvet. Kurt is surprised. Kurt is not breaking the hug. His tail wrapped around Kitty´s and his golden eyes lock to her brown eyes. "What happened, Katzchen?"

And she smiles in a lopsided way. "I´m owning to my dumb decision...yes, yes. You´re right...I can be a bit brash. Just a bit. A smidge" and Kurt shakes his head. "How are you, elf?"

"About the whole thing? Confused and grate and confused. Jean saved us...why?"

"Guess even Jean has good days" and she swallows louder and adds. "Elf, I´m here to tell you something...and I need you to be open mind here" and the said elf is listening to the impossible tale. "And now, I have magic..." she should have said she can say- she should. Yet, tales of what happened to those who have this power...no, better be vague now- "and I´ll go to a different school to learn how to use my power"

"I´d not believe in Zaorva. Sorry, Kitty. But, if you have now magic powers...it won´t change our friendship. I promise you...can you visit us?"

"Of course, you silly elf." She rests her head on his chest for a moment. "And you can visit me too. You´re my friend, maybe my best friend and I don´t want to lose you"

"And you won´t...I can promise you this"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jubilee is the one taking care of social media for the X-men and so far, she´s doing a great time. People seem to enjoy her posts and are sharing stories. Everyone has struggles-even if some struggles don´t involve flying or any other power- and she turns to see Kitty there.

"Hey, Kitty, what´s the long face?"

"I´m leaving the X-men...for now"

"Oh, is because of what I say about your clothes. Look, it doesn´t need to go to such extremes. You can fix bad taste in fashion" Kitty rolls her eyes at this phrase, in the end, let slide.

"No...I have something to tell"

"OH GOD, YOU´RE PREGNANT?!"

"WHAT? NO!"

And once the tale is finished. Jubilee has questions. "So, you´re no longer a mutant, but, a witch?"

"Jubilee, can you stop being American-Chinese?"

"Of course not"

"There´s your answer. I´m still a mutant. I´m still Kitty...I´m now a witch too, I guess"

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott is not taking Jean´s death so well. Yes, she cheats on him. Yes, she cheats with him, and all that adds his demoralization even more. Kitty, in her past, never understood Scott Summers. Maybe, after all, she saw, she can say she understands a little bit.

"Scott?"

And Scott looks up to see Kitty. Scott remembers vividly how Jean hated Kitty for some reason and in an act of defiance greets her. "hello, Kitty"

"How are you dealing with all this?"

And Scott, if it was any other situation, wouldn´t rant to a child-in his eyes. Kitty is a child- but, Scott can´t help himself. "She cheats on me with Logan, then announced she and Logan are dating and then ends up in my bed...over and over. And I let her stay in my bed because I thought...she would come back to me...but, I never understood why I wanted her back"

Kitty could say how Jean used her powers on him- does she have proves?- but tries to say something else. "Are you thinking of doing something stupid? I did once and is not great...so, please, whatever is passing in your head...don´t do it"

"Speak by experience?"

"Pretty much"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue and Gambit are talking. Well, more like Gambit is flirting with Rogue and the Southern Bells is playing hard to get. However, as soon Rogue sees Kitty all the playfulness is gone. "You! What are you doing here?" and Rogue put herself in front of Gambit and Kitty-not that Kitty even has any interest to meet this new face- and Kitty can only sigh tiredly- she feels so old lately- and is ready to confront Rogue.

"I want this to stop. Look, I never stole Bobby from you" she won´t voice her suspicions about Bobby. "If he didn´t want to date you...it was his choice. Not mine. I didn´t do anything"

Rogue doesn´t look convinced. "Ah not buying. Ah know you are competing with me"

"Yeah, because it was good for my ego. Someone like you feeling threatening by me? That was good to my self-esteem" she jokes partially. "I meet God, Rogue, I meet God and I realize how stupid somethings are...I´m leaving the X-men now...to study magic" Rogue is shown a real WTF look. "and I want to leave this house without any hard feelings, ok?"

"Ahh, sure. Ah guess"

Remy pipes in. "Ah, you meet Zaorva. Bold call"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Scarlet Witch is watching as the candles are lighting up on their one. One by one on their own time and terms. "I...think over and I´m ready to learn magic," Kitty said breaking the silence and Wanda watches as the last candle didn´t light up.

"Everything happens on its time"


	3. Part 3

N/A: This is a project of mine. How to make Kitty still being Kitty but being a magic Kitty? No idea, but, I´ll keep trying. BTW, read a book called studies of magic, and of course what there inside is rape, rape, and oh yeah rape. I think I can do studies of magic way better than whoever did that book.

Once Kitty leaves the X-men things to continue to change. Magneto goes to the press- not sure if they answer out of their free will or out of fear- to announce he wants to take a new leaf and hopes to achieve redemption. And Kitty wasn´t too involved in the X-men, at least when concerned the Magneto, because this was something Prof X and the seniors did attend- Rogue and Jubilee, as well Kitty, are left in the dark about Magneto, but, even so...the path of destruction is impossible to ignore- and this news is taking control of any channel of communication.

"And those are the last words from the Master of Magnetism, Magneto. At the moment, The Avengers are still looking for him and the X-men show no desire in knowing anything about the former- foe, according to Ororo Monroe…Magneto is often linked to Prof X and they want a new leaf too” the anchor states and quickly change the news to talk about the new case. A murder of a famous celebrity. Not Dazzler.  
“Oh…doubt he can really change” Kitty states holding her arms shivering slightly and her eyes darted to the air-conditioner and closing her eyes- imaging too vividly the turn on/off button- only opens her eyes when a bip sound is noticed and the air-conditioner is no longer working. “Oh…I did it” and she turns her head to see Wanda, the sensei hovering above the ground-slightly as one can still feel she´s grounded- and Kitty pouts a little. “I did!” she tries again.

“Using your magic to turn off the air-conditioner is the first step. There´re many other steps to take” Wanda replied trying to hide the grin on her face. Trying and failing. Kitty sighs and agrees. This is not Disney and Kitty is not Mikey.  
“Sensei” Kitty speaks again now glaring at the TV, once again, back to the main topic. Magneto´s words. “Do you think Magneto can be redeemed?” and Wanda snaps her eyes at Kitty and glares at her. Not hostile. Not friendly either.

“Have you ever meet him when you were with the X-men?” not an odd question to make as Magneto did brawl- as Kitty was lead to believe- with the X-men a lot. And Kitty shakes her head but reveals something. “I know he´s Ashkenazi Jew…like me. But uhm, Oh yes, I know” she snaps her fingers for a moment, “ I think he fought Wolverine and Scott in the school. I think, it was all too fast and Prof X and he had a relationship, I mean, not that type o relationship…more like…they work together behind the door” Kitty completes.

Wanda scowls at that and pipes in now back to the floor. “Magneto is someone far beyond from redemption…He tortured allies, foes, and even family for the sake of his so-called noble dreams…in reality, Magneto is all he has. Magneto only has anger. And I vow to not be like him” Wanda notices her student´s eyes. “Yes, he´s my father biologically speaking. No, I´ll never consider that man my father or anything ever”

Kitty recalls some rumors here and there. How the Maximoff twins could be related to the Magneto and ironically, she never gives any thought to this gossip and she´s the one getting confirmation.   
Witches revealing secrets like this is rare. Witches can´t betray their trust.

“Thank you for telling me and I´ll keep your secret if you wish so” Kitty promised and Wanda didn´t say anything. In retrospect, it was not needed.

Agatha Harkness was present when Dr. Strange´s body was buried. His wife/student did mourn his death and Agatha held no satisfaction on his death either, yet, she can´t help to wonder if Dr. Strange was planning to do this since day 1- no, the man didn´t have suicidal thoughts or anything like that- Stephen Strange wanted to study the next form of magic and the price is to leave the mortal realm…or maybe this is just a speculation.

Agatha is wise enough to not voice some theories. Even if Dr. Strange is studying in another realm…what Agatha will win by making this theory public? No, let Wanda take care of this position and Agatha will do her own job.

“We witches have to stick together” and she recalls the letter Wanda sent to her. A new student? Zaorva does go around blessing people with magic…but, Agatha has a sense this Kitty Pryde will play a much bigger role in this story.

  
Kitty Pryde is breathing in and out. In and out. With her eyes shut down completely- she refuses to let a single eye peak- as she´s muttering Latin words- is funny cause it makes her think of Kurt and how the young man would pray in his native tongue or using Latin- until Wanda told Kitty she can open her eyes now.

Moreover, once she did she saw an orange floating above her hands and gentle fall on Kitty´s hands. She sniffs the orange for a moment and even squeezes it. “I …did this?” and Wanda nods now grinning approvingly.

“Is all about patience and concentration” Wanda replied calmly and Kitty looks at the orange in her hands as if is gold. Kitty wants to cry and maybe she´s crying as Wanda is speaking again. “Kitty, no one, not even me, get the gist of reality wrapping in one day, let alone week. You did one orange. That´s progress for today” and she cast her eyes to the others non-oranges fruits Kitty made- the smell is still awful and they don´t look very appetizing- Kitty can accept those words.

What do I want to do with magic?

“Now…one last challenge. Can you turn this orange into an apple?”

“I don´t think so…”

“That´s the thing….you need to believe you can” and Wanda made an orange out of thin air and change into a real apple. “If you fully believe in yourself…it gets easier” in the end, Kitty made a mix of orange and apple.

  
The X-men and Fantastic 4 are dealing with a drastic situation and need the help of the Sorceress Supreme. Wanda answers the call and so come her student and Agatha Harkness. Kurt is not thrilled to see witches, but, he promised to be open mind (for Kitty) so he can ignore Wanda and Agatha and focus Kitty who is getting taller. Her baby fat is slowly missing.  
“Katzchen!” Kurt hugs her and swirls her lovingly. Kitty chuckles and hugs the happy elf. Meanwhile, Wanda and Scott are talking the situation is getting critical and only Wanda can help.

“I can do the spell…” and Wanda looks back to see Kitty is paying attention. “ Pay attention…This will be magic into its purest form” and Kitty´s eyes widen. “I know I can deal with it. Kitty, remember, you need to know …you need to believe in yourself” and her eyes change into a crimson light. 

Wanda cast the spell. Kitty is in total awe and Kurt is watching Kitty worried for her sake. 


	4. Part 4

N/A: saw a meta about Rogue and Deadpool´s relationship and well, I think is cool. Time skip 0f 2 years here.

Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, is in a tight spot and for once-as he likes to say- is not in a good and fun way. He was hired to take down a political figure, for political reasons, however, said political figure managed to be contained with some alien ooze and now is a mutated monster way stronger than Wade would like to face. "Damn, author! an alien monster that strong? Not cool"

  
And is his luck that Rogue was a call away. "Yes, Rogue!" and the Southern bell is more than used to Wade´s strange ways and manias-truth to be told, Rogue has her manias as well- and the mutant is shield away near Deadpool as the monster is roaming around.

"Ah think he wants to lay some eggs...like good old movies" Rogue jokes. She shakes her head and looks at Wade. "How long the change happened?"

"You made an alien joke! and the transformation has less than 24 hours...or so I think...I didn´t pay attention at the time when the alien shot that acid thing at me" and Wade waves his hands to illustrate his point. His healing factor is taking care of his injuries -the hands are burned but still have a shape of a hand- and Rogue is mulling over her options.

Wades pipes in. "Look, you know a nice little witch that can help us...right?" Rogue looks down at her cellphone. "Or are you still having trouble with the little witch?"

Rogue´s face harden. "She´ll be our last option. Ah can´t say we´re BFF but Ah know she would be here if asked but...Ah have a plan" she looks up to Wade now. "Ah can count with you, right?"

"To shoot evil aliens dudes? Rogue, always"

And the woman beams at that and she speaks her line with confidence. "I have a plan, Wade and Ah will need your guns"

Wade chuckles and said. "That´s what she said!"

________________________________________________________________________________________

In the temple in ruins. The decay aspect of the place supplements the out world feeling this temple has already. Wanda is next to Agatha as they´re watching the view by one of the windows on the display. "This used to be one of the witches cities...what happened?" and Agatha has no qualms in breaking reverences to certain topics. She waves her hand at Wanda and states. "Easy...witches get greedy and it was a struggle for power and it soon opens the door for destruction"

"And are we here to watch the ruins of an ancient civilization?" the third voice belongs to Kitty Pryde. Putting her hands on her waist and looks at the temple-taking all the view her eyes can muster- and then narrow her eyes as she noticed something. "You two have flashlights?"

"We´re here to search a special book" Wanda states calmly and finally taking her eyes away from the old civilization. And now, Agatha replies as well. "And you know the rules, noobies have no right for flashlights" and Wanda nods sagely.

Kitty frowns but she opens her hand and cast a small incantation and, in less than a minute or less, her hand is cover with fire-she let a breath of relief- as the fire dances in her hand and now remains in her index finger. 

"Everyone is happy?" she asked in a grumpy way.

"Very much, now let´s go grumpy cat," they said and the exploration begins. Wanda looks at the inscriptions with a misplaced sadness- she was never here before, yet, her mother always told her about this old nation- and Kitty is taking everything as much she can.

"A city of witches..." she murmours in awe as she noticed an old tapestry- still intact- mentioned the Witch Queen and its rule-Agatha heard and did tap Kitty´s shoulder. "This city was one of the first cities in the world...and it fails like all the others"

Kitty crestfallen at this. "Is a bit sad, isn´t it?"

"A bit, but, Kitty...if you think that was the end of their culture...you´re wrong" Agatha promised. And Wanda interjects. "There´re always survivors who count tales of the past to keep alive...what we lost here is a physical place...not our culture"

And Kitty can draw her own conclusions from here.

Finally, the 3 witches arrived in a chamber that seems empty save for one book. "Oh, the book is really here..." Kitty mentions in total surprise. Wanda rolls her eyes - her student has lots to learn about magic- and Agatha is having fun with this mission.

"I´ll go ask to the book about, you know what" Wanda´s tone is secretive and Kitty can only sigh -she can see the logic for such secret, but, is not as if she has no idea what Wanda is talking about thus it makes the tone pointless-and Agatha puts a hand on Kitty´s shoulder either to prevent her to follow Wanda or just to bond...is never clear with this witch.

"That´s the sorceress supreme we deserve it" Agatha almost weep-and Kitty nods in agreement- Wanda is bemused and she walks to see the book. Arriving there her eyes turn crimson and is hovering as she and the book are having a chat.

"Zaorva?" Kitty asked.

"It always has been Zaorva" Agatha respond. "Tell me, Kitty, do you like being a witch?"

"It´s different from what I envision my life to be" she responds with honesty. "But...I made my choices and I´m paying my mistakes...and as for being a witch...is new, is scary, is fun and is everything...I can´t pinpoint one word to this experience"

"Congratulations on being a witch then. Is always a roller coaster with us"

Wanda finally ends the conversation and is now back with the other 2. "It seems our fear are right. We have another living being wanting to court Death"

"Oh no another Thanos"

"Oh no, another simp!"

Wanda nods. "We must go back to Spain right now...I have a plan but we´ll need help"

Agatha beams at that. "And when this is all over I can test a new nudist beach"

Wanda and Kitty are sharing the same expression. "We didn´t need to know about that, Agatha"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is at the school- the favorite theater teacher of this school according to the school-ready to write another letter to Kitty- the little witch. His students are often asking about her- and as his pencil is about to touch the paper - to write a nice greeting in German- he can sense someone near him.

"Katzchen, don´t sneak against me like that" he tries to chide her, yet, she let a big grin on her face and the elf gives up. A hug is in order as Kitty is talking about her adventures.

To be honest, Kurt didn´t get much of her tale- something about a simp wanting to date Death and how the witches prevent a calamity- though never breaking the hug and still listening to her tale. "And that´s how we save the world. Oh, I saw a magic book in a secret temple"

Kurt chuckles at that. "Magic books and secret temples seem something out of an RPG" then his smiles die off. "Katzchen, can we talk?"

"We´re already doing that, elf"

"I´m worried about you to venture in the magic world, yes, I know it has been 2 years but I still worry" and Kitty studies him. 

"Why? I mean, why you don´t like me being in the magical world?" and she adds. "I think I can handle the truth, elf" is a promised and Kurt can only swallow as he can be honest, at least, with her.

"My foster family was involved in magic and I know how magic can corrupt you...and I don´t want you to be like ..." he takes a deep breath. He revealed this much...he can continue. "like Amanda or Margalia, two pathetic creatures who seek power and nothing else" there´s hurt in his tone and Kitty always wonder about his past- this line answers more than what she could ask for- and Kitty has one response for this.

She gentle clap his face and spoke. "Elf, is not magic that corrupts someone...is the person...I´ll not fall...wanna know why? Because I know at the moment I need help...you will stand your hand and I´ll reach to you. always"

Kurt let his tail wrapped around Kitty. "I still don´t like magic..."

"Is ok...many people don´t..."

"I´m trying to be open-minded here...but is too hard sometimes"

"I´m not asking you to like the magic world. I´m asking for you to be here, with me, to help me when I needed. That´s all I need"

"When did you get so wise, Kitty?"

"When I learn Harry Potter is a poor excuse of wizard" and this makes Kurt laugh and even earns some chuckles from Kitty. "Now, tell me elf, how is your love life?"

The elf blushes and response. "Me and Cerise are you know, friends"

"Uhm hum...with benefits?"

"Don´t tease me, little witch"

"Never!"


	5. Part 5

N/A: Is time for the X-men to found out Kitty can alter reality.

Each scent holds a unique perfume with a singular story behind it. Some can be sweetly pleasant while others can be sour in comparison. The magic community is linked with smells. Hexes that burned the human flesh tend to leave a terrible smell to all involved, however, using spells to heal the sicks and downtrodden can leave a sweet smell. Wanda, for her part, believes magic to be more than smells. Belives to be more than the rules the witches in Salem follow and can always be improved and be re-discovered for good or...bad.

As the Sorceress Supreme, it comes with the job to meditate as much as possible. Wanda remains in her lotus position in total concentration. Next to her, in equal silence mind you, remains a young woman in lotus position with an expression not so serene.

Her lips are quivering. Her nose is moving as much is allowed and her hair is being gentle touched by the wind. A scowl marries her pretty and round face. "I think I got it" she murmours to herself in confidence as she can feel her inner energy burning. That or she really ate something terrible.

"What you got it?" Wanda asked with her eyes closed. She´s miles, miles, and miles away, yet, Wanda can still hear her student´s words. A good teacher can and should listen to her pupil.

"Magic is like coding!" Kitty gives a big grin with her eyes still closed. Wanda lifts one eyebrow with her eyes still closed.

"How so?"

"Each spells derivates from magic. Its magic core, I mean." She commences now boldly. Long are the days she would shy away from speaking her mind to Scarlet Witch. "think this way when you´re creating a site...each tag, each word matters and is the same with magic. Each word, each intention matters"

"Uhm is a good analogy. I suppose...and how this would play with changing reality?" there´s a curiosity in her tone and Kitty literally hovering from the ground can answer at least this. For now.

"Reality is a coding program and we can reset if we so wish...but, why fix what´s not broken...yet"

"Uhm...a a good analogy. Agatha used a music analogy with me...but since you don´t like music that much...it works for you"

"Thanks?"

"You´re welcome"

And now Wanda opens her eyes. Crimson and imbued with power. As she´s hovering from the ground and looks far away, actually, Scarlet Witch often has a distant look in her crimson eyes once her eyes are really red.

"We´ve got a mission to do and the X-men will have to help us" Wanda states with urgency and Kitty opens her eyes -never shying away from the sheer raw intensity of Wanda´s eyes- "Is about the Shiars and Pheonix"

And Kitty´s grins die off. "How the level of emergency?"

"No changing reality..."

"Then we have time...no need to be hasty. I´ll call Kurt and the others" she proposes and Wanda nods.

"Kitty...a word of advice, be ready...you can´t hide your new ability forever" and her words have such prophetic tone. Such omen that Kitty almost wants to cry. Kitty almost wants to fight her sensei...but, what´s the point in doing any of those options?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey´s death is a sore spot in some people´s memories. Jean wasn´t faithful-for ref Logan and Scott can provide how Jean used both of them- moreover, Jean sacrifice her life to save the X-men and no one forgets this. Was that a selfless action or a selfish action? Scott, once new teammates inquire about this with much tact one can do, only shurgs as what´s the point anymore? 

Jean is dead. Jean made mistakes. Jean saved them...so what´s the point?

Kurt Wagner was training in the danger room. Kitty´s latest tale of her magical adventures leaves a sour taste in his mouth. "Be open mind, Kurt" is his mantra now. But...a book that knows everything but changes location, cities where witches ruled and sacrifices are a bit too much for him.

** Not for Kitty... **

His cellphone rings 3 times. Kurt didn´t answer right away. For once, his impatience with the cellphone is noticeable right now, furthermore, also, his mind keeps reeling to the past-an activity he loathes to do- and always comes back to Kitty and what-ifs.

"ELF!" her familiar voice advertises herself and Kurt jumps like a frightened cat. An astral presence of Kitty is seen and Kurt has to rub his eyes a few times. He saw this scene before and it wasn´t pleasant.

** Margalia and Amanda aren´t pleasant... **

"We have a problem...and only the witches and X-men can solve"

"You´re an X-men too, Kitty..." his tone is a bit bitter and Kitty notices. When she doesn´t notice something about the elf?

"And I´m a witch too, elf...now, please, listen to me...the Shiars are about to attack...but we have a chance to defeat them"

And Kurt has to listen. And soon so are the other X-men.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The Shiars worship Pheonix in several degrees. The Shiars also are free to do some actions as long it doesn´t interfere with Pheonix´s plans. The Shiars can conquer Earth as long they don´t hurt the X-men, which, is a paradox they love to explore.

Wanda and Scott are talking and planning how to counter-attack. Ororo is not too thrilled to face the Shiars again, in fact, no one is. Rogue is shocking herself a little to be moderately happy for Kitty´s return.

Logan is in the time only in name and Wanda can ignore him. Is a mutual decision.

"Maybe we can use diplomacy? I mean" Kitty trails off embarrassed and looking for Kurt´s support. "The Shiars aren´t totally unreasonable...and worship Pheonix ...maybe we can try"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty´s words are true. Queen Lilandra is willing to negotiate with the X-men, however, her terms are too impossible for the X-men to fulfill in such short terms.

"We don´t have the technology for that" Is Scott's line to state the obvious. Ororo pipes in as she recalls something about Wakanda.

"Princess Shuri may have something like that...however, not in such numbers and not so quick..."

Kitty raises her hand and looks at Wanda. The older woman only nods and mutters a silently "good luck" not very encouraging if you ask Kitty, but, hey she´s not afraid or maybe she´s afraid but won´t let the fear dictate her life.

"I can wrap reality. I can make more of this machine and we can deliver to Queen Lilandra"

Kurt´s eyes widen at this and he steps back at such revelation. Kitty notices. When she wouldn´t notice her elf?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty crafted what the Shiars wanted and peaceful resolution is not always common, but, is still appreciated. Wanda is invited to a celebration party. The X-men need to celebrate something right now.

And Kitty goes to see the elf and the azzure man has his glowing eyes set on Kitty and only Kitty.

"You...have this power? For how long?"

"Recently...I did something stupid and now...well, here I´m"

Kurt steps back from her. "Kitty...stop being a witch, stop...you´re going to be just like...."

"Just like who?"

"Amanda"

And Kitty doesn´t feel like celebrating anymore.


	6. Final Part ?

N/A: An opening ending for those two. Kurt has things to deal with his family and Kitty can´t back away from magic.

Meditation is becoming the new normal to Kitty Pryde. Even more so, as the X-men are finally aware of Kitty´s potential at wrapping reality and what this could mean to everyone. In a sense, Kitty ponders if that was how it was meant to be, she bluntly confessing her new ability as she saves her friends once again.

When you defy gravity. You can fly. This was a line Kitty repeats in her head as she meditates. You see, she was never once one to enjoy musicals all that much but as her shadow is the only thing stuck on the floor...this line has merit.

She opens her eyes to linger on her master, Wanda Maximoff, floating and her eyes are closed. For a moment, Kitty has the sense Wanda is galaxies away from her. "I can sense your wandering soul, Wanda" is a line Kitty loves to use.

"You do? Fantastic...wanna go to Shiar see a new weeding?" Wanda states with her eyes crimson and a tiny smile on her pretty face. Kitty responds by only shaking her head. "Very well, if you see one wedding ...you saw it all"

Kitty chuckles at this. Then, her smiles die and her worries come back with a vengeance.

"Ok, I can sense your worries too. Tell me, what´s afflicting your big brain?" Wanda gentle jabs. If Wanda is the poster-child of a typical witch, then Kitty is the poster child of an atypical witch.

"Well, I was just thinking...I told Kurt about my powers and I...don´t think that was the reaction I was hoping for" biting her lips as her eyes fell. Down to the rabbit hole. Only metaphorically speaking.

Wanda hummed softly as she seems to take time to measure her words. "I can´t say how it should have gone...in my humble opinion, that was not bad outcome...no one is asking you to reshape reality at your will" is not clear if this is a joke or not.

Better not ask. Wanda is Scarlet Witch and also the Sorceress Supreme...she saw enough, more than enough.

"Well, yes...I guess...but, Kurt looks so mad, betray at me..." she can´t stop biting her lips. "Shouldn´t he be happy for me?"

"Should he?" Wanda counter-ask now lowering them down. There´s nothing more polite than talk about feelings while still grounded.

"Well, yes?" the dubious tone is stronger than her old petulance. Kitty is no longer a pretentious little girl, no, she´s now a young woman whose magic is the result of a big mistake of a silly little girl.

Wanda remains mute for a minute. That´s never good.

"I mean, I take my magic seriously. I don´t use to harm people...so, I´m not sure why he would be so betrayed at me" Kitty confessed. 

Wanda hummed again.

"Is not my role to tell you this...I´m hardly Kurt´s friends, let alone someone that knows him as X-men" is an honest confession. No hatred in her words. Only the truth. "But I know enough about his foster family. The Szardos" Wanda concludes.

Kitty is paying attention. If Scarlet Witch has something to tell...you listen closely.

"Margalia Szardos is, well, let´s say, was...a terrible woman and can´t even be considered a mediocre witch" Wanda commences. "I...know this story thanks to all the whispers and rumors the magic society provides"

Kitty is itching to make a Harry Potter joke right here and now.

"And because, unlike what a certain saga says, we witches can use phones...Agatha loves to be on Instagram" her face recoils. "And she did well on her promise on going to a nudist beach"

Kitty mirrors Wanda´s expression right now. "Me too...I chose to see that Agatha is confident in her body to do that...I took something positive from that...story" 

Moving on...

"Anway, the Szardos are the ones who posed as Romani and milk all the harmful stereotype from my people" Wanda´s tone is not hiding her anger and disgust.

"Wanda..."

"And I know that I, myself, is a Romani woman. I know...I know what people say about me and my people. Hell, I even know how some Romani groups fear me..." her eyes look away as her face fell a little.

Kitty takes her hand and speaks. "Look at me, I´m an American, Jewish, Mutant, and Bi woman" her tone is strong as it should be. As is always is. "and now I can do magic, do you know how many jerkasses use this to degrade my heritage? Lots...do you think I let them win? Hell no" flashes a smirk.

"I talked with my family about my new founded powers and while it is new and strange...it doesn´t take my Jewish away" Kitty has a firm look on her face, full of determination and something else. 

"I see" Wanda has a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I´m Romani...and I hate how my powers are enough to make some people think the persecution of my people was justified...I fight my battles with and without magic" her tone mirrors Kitty.

Master and pupil have something in common.

"But my point is, the Szardos milk those cliches ...and killed children to boost their magic power," Wanda said that in a clinical and cooly way. Kitty´s mouth opens and closes...She can´t see Kurt being among child killers.

"It was a magic guard, so to speak, not sure if they have a real title, anyway...they captured Margalia and Jimaine...Margalia used to be a lover of Azazel and took one of his offsprings, I think is Kurt"

Kitty´s eyes flare-up. "Kurt is not a demon and never will be"

"I trust your judgment then. Azazel, for his part, seems to think he could have been a great demon" Wanda shakes her head. That´s not the point. "Along with many other crimes, Jimaine used magic to disguise herself as...Amanda"

The name causes dread into Kitty´s being.

"Yes, she dated her own step-brother and manipulated him"

Kitty shakes her head. Remembering an Amanda whose name was often spoken with distaste by Ororo and Logan.

"From what I heard...Amanda and Jimaine often exchange bodies for their own plot...and at the time, she was seeing Kurt"

Kitty wants to throw up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Strange indeed is back. Agatha would be proud to know she was right, but at the moment. Dr. Strange is back and is only responding to his wife. Clea is not exactly unhappy nor happy with this revelation.

"You...were dead? I bury you!"

Dr. Strange then shows his hands. "I did this to get higher learning...I learn how to fix my hands and still use magic"

"And the price was your life?"

"temporarily"

Clea has lots to think about and doesn´t want to be near Dr. Strange. Her mind is fuzzy. Is magic worth all that much for him?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is perched on his window mulling over the facts. Oh, Kurt can be accused of hating introspection, he can´t, however, be accused of not doing it.

Kitty is a magic cat now. What does this mean for them? 

Kurt is unsure and he doesn´t like to be so unsure. No one does.

"Knock, knock" a voice gently boomed into his room and golden eyes notice the doe eyes of one Kitty Pryde. "Can we talk?"

Kurt said nothing. Is a silent invitation if Kitty ever needed one.

"You dislike magic and I can see why...but Kurt, my magic won´t change...I´ll never hurt you or anyone else"

"Amanda said the same...how can I know you´re not going to do the same?"

"Because you´re my best friend, Kurt. I rather die than hurt you in any way"

"I´m...confused"

"and I´m here...Kurt, talk with me...please"

"Ok, where do I begin..."


End file.
